1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to the field of network connected pay computer-controlled games, either games of skills or games of chance, and more particularly to the field of automated monitoring and control of a large number of clusters of pay gaming terminals. The gaming terminals may be slot machines, video lotteries, bingo systems or lottery terminals in all their forms; that is, desktop terminals, wall or pedestal mounted kiosks, or full size consoles, operating either in a local area network (LAN) or in a wide area network (WAN).
The present inventions also relate to the monitoring, control and payment systems linked to the gaming terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Pay entertainment and gaming systems of the prior art, either of the cash-in or the cash-less type, are seriously limited due to the technical choices made in order to comply with gaming regulatory requirements. Regulators are mainly concerned with funds that may be illegally acquired by individuals as well as with funds that may not be acquired by legitimate winners as a result of flaws, cheating and/or stealing. Game regulators are reluctant to accept state-of-the-art operating systems, multimedia and Internet technologies because of security concerns and tend to favor antiquated technology based upon secrecy rather that “open” state-of-the-art technology. A “Request/Authorize” method for downloadable games has been proposed by another company (IGT's Secure Virtual Network in a Gaming Environment—Publication US2002/0116615 A1) but the method disclosed therein does not cover how to ensure that only certified authorized components may execute.
Although downloadable games are undeniably going to flourish, they have yet to create confidence within the regulatory arena.